


Lost

by CelesteNox



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self Ship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: “Well if you hadn’t have lost the map then maybe we’d be there by now.”“Oh here we go, it’s always my fault isn’t it!?”





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was based on a tumblr dialogue prompt.  
> \- This is incomplete, I might add more to it later.

“Well if you hadn’t have lost the map then maybe we’d be there by now.”

“Oh here we go, it’s always my fault isn’t it!?”

Johnathan crossed his arms and slouched back into his seat, kicking his left leg impatiently. “I seem to recall that it was _you_ who pulled over and shot out of the car because you saw a "griffin" in the sky! _You_ who left the door opened for the map to fly out!”

Jervis growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “It WAS a griffin! It had to be! There’s no eagle in North America that even comes _close_ to how big that creature was!” He hurriedly looked into the side-view mirror and flipped the turn signal to get into the left lane. “It was your idea to get a map in the first place! A GPS system would have been far more convenient for our adventure!”

“If you hadn’t spent all of the money on imported tea, maybe we could’ve afforded one.” snapped John with a huff. “But nooo, Silver Tips and Gorreana is _far_ more important to _you_.” He rolled his eyes and gazed out the window.

“Could you two _please_ stop bickering? _Some_ of us are trying to get some sleep here.” quipped Axel, laying across the back seat. “You sound like an old married couple!” He said with a chuckle. John whirled around and scowled at him, tossing an empty soda bottle at his head. Axel raised his arm in defense and knocked the bottle into the floorboard below.

“My apologies, Lea,” Jervis replied, “I don’t mean to disturb your rest. Do you think you could check your phone again? T-to see if it has any service now?”

“Give me a sec.” He rummaged under his blanket and shimmied his phone out of his pants pocket. He pressed the power button and squinted at the light now filling the dark interior. “Uh… no, still no signal. I mean, we are in the middle of nowhere.”

Jervis let out a panicked whimper. “We’ve been in the middle of nowhere for hours now! Celeste is going to be worried sick!”

Axel sat up and leaned forward into the space between the front seats, peering out at the darkened road lit only by their lonely headlights. “There.” he said, pointing to the right. The headlights illuminated the green sign and the white lettering, “EXIT ### Turnoff - 5 miles: Whetherburg”. “There’s got to be a motel or diner or gas station or _something_ there. Let’s get there and see if we can find out just where the hell we are.”

(A/N: Will finish this later.)


End file.
